


Shenanigans

by babymocha



Series: Mad Max Works [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, M/M, Pre-Canon, Roughhousing, no fluff at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymocha/pseuds/babymocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux bothers Slit with terrible jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do something more fun than romance or angst. These two have a brotherly bond so strong that it was almost illegal not to write about this.
> 
> The story takes place a few months before Fury Road.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Slit wanted to punch the fuck out of Nux.

 

For some reason, Nux thought that it would be fun to say some clever one-liners.

 

Clever? Slit corrected himself.  _Stupid._

 

The two were currently sitting on their bunk in the barracks, resting from today's duties. Slit was sitting on one end of the bed while Nux was on the other, a smug smile on his face. Throughout the day, Nux was pestering Slit with idiotic puns that weren't even the good kind of bad. They were the worst of the bad. Slit was constantly restraining himself from pouncing the little shit and sewing his mouth shut. 

 

But thank the gods of Valhalla, Nux quit talking. Slit wanted to sleep so badly, but Nux was hogging the other half of the bed. Slit didn't want to sleep in a fetus position the entire night. 

 

Nux let out a stifled giggle, earning a glare from a very annoyed man. "H-hey, Slit." Nux prodded. Oh no. He was  _ **not**  _going to start again. Slit only sent more daggers, hoping that Nux would get the hint. 

 

"So," Nux had trouble keeping his laughs hidden. "This guy with a premature ejaculation problem--"

 

Slit interrupted him with a snarl. "Don't you dare."

 

Nux continues on with the goofiest grin on his face. "-- just  _comes_ out of nowhere and--"

 

He couldn't finish his joke, for Slit's face was too much for him to bear. Nux burst out his contained laughter. Various  _oh my god_ 's and  _holy fucking hell your FACE's_ spilled from the joker's mouth. Slit didn't appreciate Nux's teasing, his driver's teasing. His  _driver_ , who was supposed to understand how Slit was. He didn't see why Nux thought annoying him would be fun to do. 

 

Slit couldn't say anything. His annoyance was beginning to spill over the top, flooding Slit's head with visions of murdering the damn War Boy, who was still laughing his ass off. 

 

Slit was sitting on his knees, fist balled, putting pressure on his quadriceps, resisting the urge to cut this fucker. Nux's guffaws trailed off, replaced with heavy breathing and _ah my goodness that great._

 

"You know what? It's my turn." Slit spat, approaching Nux slowly. "What's the difference between ignorance and apathy? I don't know--"

 

He jumped onto Nux, straddling the boy's chest. Slit held his arms to his side and dug his nails into them, Nux groaning in response. 

 

"-- and I don't _care._ " Slit was somewhat proud of his little joke. Nux, however, thought other wise. 

 

"The fuck? What the hell was that?" He wiggled under Slit's grip. Nux opened his mouth to say another pun, but Slit pressed down on his chest, making the purpose of his open mouth to gasp air. 

 

"Okay Slit," Nux choked. "I can take pain until it hurts."

 

Slit stopped applying pressure to Nux's chest. Was that supposed to be a pun or was he just being stupid? 

 

Nux felt Slit's grip weaken and took advantage of this, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him off. Nux then pinned Slit down, the bottom spurting curses.

 

"What's the difference between a joke and two dicks?" Nux leaned down close to Slit's face. "You can't take a joke."

 

"Fuck you, Nux!" Slit yelled, writhing under Nux. "Fuck you and your stupid humor!"

 

While Slit found Nux's jokes to be insufferable, the other War Boys in the room found them hilarious.


End file.
